


Any Given Sister

by TaraTyler



Series: Supergirl Gens [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Any Given Sister

“I’m going to make sure that everyone is terrified of me. That is the only way that I am going to be sure that nothing like this ever happens again. Every villain who comes anywhere near this country is going to go running for the hills when they see the House of El’s emblem.” Kara announces.

“I’m thinking that that might be just a bit dramatic, Kar.” Alex says.

“I’m strong enough to throw people into space, you know?” Kara points out again.

Alex massages her temples but also knows that there really isn’t all that much she can do to help her sister out.

“I’ll do whatever you need me to do to help out. However, I do not have a viable reason for hunting down your boss and arresting/killing him.” she says sadly.

“Gordon called me a pushover! I can’t let that stand! Supergirl cannot allow herself to be seen as a pushover, especially not on national television.” Kara continued to complain. “My bad guys probably heard all of that! All of my bad guys probably laughed at me!” 

“I didn’t think that you were exactly the threatening type of superhero. I thought that you were supposed to be a symbol of hope to the masses.” Alex says in an amazing imitation of Kara.

“That doesn’t mean that I should be seen as weak or a pushover.” Kara insists.

“There is a certain kind of strength in hope and kindness and gentleness, sweet sister of mine.” said Alex with a smile and a kiss to her cheek.


End file.
